<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by kaileidohscope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247856">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope'>kaileidohscope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cringe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has a habit of not expressing himself well. Jongin always knows what he's trying to say, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O &amp; Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is one of the first fics i ever wrote so it’s very bad and incredibly cringe because i was literally 13 when i wrote it,,, it is disgustingly cheesy and corny, and I'm not exaggerating when i say it's really... it’s not very entertaining or good at all,,</p><p>you’ve been warned 🙃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Jongin met Kyungsoo through a mutual friend at the age of nineteen.</p><p>He'd spotted the man hunkered over the balcony railing of Junmyeon's immaculate house, head sunken between his shoulders and eyes somewhere down below. The guy was spacing himself from the raging Halloween party going on just down stairs, Jongin had supposed. He was doing the same, after all. Jongin inched out on the balcony, silently closing the sliding-glass door behind himself before sauntering over to the railing. He brought his arms up, resting his elbows against the metal as he shifted the red cup in his hands up to his lips.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, Jongin came to notice two, bright pink, wired cat ears protruding out of the boy’s wavy brown locks, along with a black circle on his nose and three streaks of black Sharpie whiskers on each cheek. Jongin couldn't help but snort a bit at sight. He would've shot cola out of his nostrils had he not swallowed in time.</p><p>The noise seemed the capture the boy's attention, as he was then staring at Jongin in surprise, leaning a bit closer to offer a faint 'are you okay' as Jongin composed himself. The taller straightened eventually, though was still trying to stifle his mirth as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He dismissively shook his head in response, chortling under his breath. "I'm fine," He waved off easily, "It's just... You're whiskers...” He attempted, though the word brought another spew of giggles. The wide eyed stranger flushed in embarrassment, instinctively rubbing his cheeks in a near desperate attempt to smear the marks away but to no avail.</p><p>Jongin grazed his wrist, shaking his head as he finally seemed to settle. "No, leave it," He insisted, the latter nearly swooning at the sight of those pretty lips pulling up into the prettiest smile. "I like it. It's cute."</p><p>Kyungsoo flushed even more, meekly shying away from the other's gaze as they stood side by side in the darkness of the night. Jongin’s smile softened slightly, and he offered a hand forward. "I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin." He enlightened, giving Kyungsoo’s hand a gentle shake once he'd reciprocated. Jongin waited, however a response isn't given, only a faint hum and a smile. He chuckled softly just as the first drop of rain hit the railing they were leaning on. His gentle gaze shifted focus between each of Kyungsoo's glossy pupils, several more drops begin to fall, but neither of them noticed, "You're supposed to say,<em> 'I'm Do Kyungsoo'</em>..."</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled bashfully, a laugh breaking free from his chest, and Kyungsoo did. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was exactly two months of soft touches and lingering stares before Kyungsoo realized his feelings for Jongin, and then one extra month for him to gather up his courage to confess. It was done so on a cloudy morning, not a shred of sunlight breaking through the thick cloud cover as Kyungsoo sprinted down the loosely packed sidewalks, up until he'd reach one particular building. And looked up to find one particular man, stood out on the second story balcony; catching his attention.</p><p>Jongin.</p><p>A smile eased his features, and he'd jogged up just below the younger. The scene seemed straight out of a corny k-drama. Or perhaps a Shakespare poem. Spewing confession after confession, wish after wish, proclamations of love and promises and wants until Kyungsoo's emotiona; out pour trickled down to nothing, the boy stood there breathless, and utterly silent.</p><p>Jongin chuckled softly, and, just as the first rain drop hit the railing he was leaning on, said, "You could’ve just said,<em> 'Will you go out with me?'</em>."</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled bashfully, and Kyungsoo did. “Will you go out with me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took exactly two years of fleeting kisses and interlocked fingers for Jongin's dreams to come true, and it was done so on a cloudy night in late January.</p><p>Kyungsoo wore a proper suit and tie, escorting Jongin by the hand through a fancy restaurant with mock professionalism, already earning stifled laughs and giggles from the taller man before they were seated at one of the rooftop tables, near the side with a great view of the city. Jongin sat down with happiness in his grin; Kyungsoo seated across from him with a soft smile and love in his staring eyes.</p><p>That night already couldn't get better, but when Kyungsoo had lowered himself onto one knee while they'd been admiring the city lights, Jongin was stifled. Kyungsoo stared up at him, eyes pleading a question his lips couldn't seem to ask. Jongin giggled through his brimming tears, and, just as the first raindrop hit the railing they'd been leaning on, said, "You're supposed to say,<em> 'Will you marry me?'</em>...”</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed flusteredly, and Kyungsoo did. “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>And Jongin said yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @honeygoms</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>